Life As We Know It
by SilverWolf007
Summary: What if Les Miserables went to High School? Cosette moves to Saint Michelle after her father gets kicked out of their old town. Eponine loves Marius but only time will tell if he likes her too.
1. Chapter 1

*Cosette P.O.V.*

I couldn't believe it when father said that we were moving, yet again. I had just started to make friends here. Not a lot of them, but, a few. And now we were going to live in St. Michelle, God only knows where that is.

He said he wanted to move closer to home. Said he had some unfinished business there. Father wouldn't tell me what it is; only that it was "important." It's what he says every time, and then we get driven out of town.

*Eponine P.O.V.*

I can say the only reason I still go to River High is because of my best friend, Marius Pontmercy. He makes everything better. Almost. My life at home wasn't getting better; my father still abused me, we were still poor, and I'm sure that wasn't going to change any time soon. But, Marius, he just… Gets me. He's one of those boys who are popular, yet, he still cares for the underdogs. He doesn't know it yet, but, I love him, I have for a while now.

As soon as I walked into school I saw him, the love of my life. Marius looked over to me and smiled. I walked over to him.

"'Ponine, what's up? I haven't seen you much." Marius said before hugging me, I smiled.

"Oh… You know, around…" I stepped out of the hug.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class." He took my hand leading me towards my first hour, which was Algebra II. I know, I'm a senior, but, that doesn't mean I have to be smart, which I am. Just not in school.

"I like the way you grow your hair." I gulped. Did I really just say that out loud?

"I like the way you tease." Marius laughed. Thank God he didn't give much thought to it. He stopped at my classroom. "Well, here you are, "Ponine."

"Thanks, Marius." I say before turning to go in.

"Eponie-" Marius said as he turns me to face him.

"What is it Marius?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"What is this?" he asked eyeing my newest edition to my collection of bruises. "Did he hurt you again?"

"It's not your concern," I looked away from him.

"I'll kill him if he ever does it again." Marius looks me in the eyes. "I'm serious Eponine."

"Stay out of it Marius." I push him away and he bumps into some girl.

"I didn't see you there, forgive me." Marius looked at her with love filled eyes as I ran away. "Excuse me, please." He says before running after me.


	2. Chapter 2

Entry 2

*Marius P.O.V.*

I caught up with Eponine quickly. I didn't know why she was so upset about talking about her father. I just couldn't believe any father would do _that_ to his own child. That's why I stayed here, to help Eponine, because I feel she might hurt herself if she was alone. Eponine isn't really alone, she has a few friends, but, not any she would 'hang out with," as she likes to tell me. I used to have a big crush on her, but, I didn't see any signs that she liked me so I moved on.

"'Ponine!" I said as I grabbed her from behind. "Why did you run?" she turned around to face me.

"I don't like to talk about that, and you know it." Eponine spat at me and looked away.

"I know, I know. I just wanted to help."

"I don't want your help, Marius. I- I-" Eponine started cry and I took her in my arms. I hated seeing Eponine sad or crying. She gave up and let me comfort her.

"I hate seeing you like this Eponine." I admitted to her. "I wish I could do something to help you more."

"You being here for me is enough." She looked into my eyes with love.

_DING DING_

"There's the bell. Do you want me to walk you back?" I asked.

"No, you need to get to your class. Mr. Ferat (pronounced Fer-a. The 't' is silent) won't be happy with you being totally late… Again." Eponine pointed out.

"Yeah, okay. See you at lunch?"

"Yeah…" she smiled. "Okay."

Yay, today's lunch was mystery meat Monday, which probably was something gross, like moldy meat from two weeks ago. But, we all must stay alive.

I got in line, which was surprisingly long. I had to wait at least five minutes before I even got near to the front of the line. I looked around trying to find the girl I ran, more like pushed but that was beyond the point, into today. I wanted to give a more in depth apology to her and figure out her name. She was beautiful. Instead of finding her, I found Eponine, who was sitting with Grantaire, Jolly, and Enjolras. She didn't have any food with her, which wasn't surprising. Her family barely had enough money to last them a week, let alone give her some for school.

I decided to get another lunch for her. It was the least I could do for making her so angry earlier. I grabbed a second tray for her and got all the essentials for her. When I got up there to pay, the cashier looked at me like I was crazy.

"That's a bit much, Mr. Pontmercy." She pointed out.

"I didn't have breakfast this morning, plus I have a big stomach." I lied, I did have breakfast.

"Okay, son, type in your pin." I typed it in and proceeded to the lunch table that my friends were sitting at. I sat next to Eponine and handed her one of the trays.

"What's this for?" Eponine looked at me questioningly.

"I couldn't help but notice you weren't eating and figured it might be the first one you'd have in a while." I explained thinking it would make her happy.

"I don't want your charity Marius." Eponine said while pushing it away. "I'm fine, but, thanks anyways." She said sarcastically.

"Why are you being such a bitch today, 'Ponine? If you're so upset about earlier just tell me!"

"What happened earlier?" Grantaire asked.

"Nothing!" Eponine and I shouted at him. He put his hands up in defensive. The rest of lunch went on silently, except Enjorlas talking about how we were going to beat the Ravens. Although Eponine said she didn't want it, she decided, finally, to eat it because she hated seeing things go to waste.

**A/N**

**Sorry that there's not much of Cosette, but, if you must know, I don't like her all that much. I don't know why I dislike her so much, but whatever. I promise there will be more of her next chapter. Also, sorry it's so short. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

*Cosette P.O.V.*

When I got home, I went to the kitchen to eat some real food. Guess who's bringing a sack lunch for now on? Today had been awful, well, except for when that boy ran into me. He was fighting with someone. His girlfriend? Well, there went my chances maybe. The girl wasn't the prettiest one ever, I mean, she wasn't ugly. Oh well, I'm not going to try to steal somebodies boyfriend.

Father walked in beat. I looked up to him and smiled. He was having a rough time finding a job. Here's the thing about my father. A long time ago, he was accused of murder. He didn't do it, but, the townspeople didn't believe him, so they ran him out of town. And now we're back in this town.

"Hey, how was school?" he asked while getting into the fridge.

"Oh… It was fine. I met someone." I said with a goofy grin.

"A boy?" I nodded as he took out two yogurts and handed one to me. "You know the rules, Cosette."

"I know, father, but, he was so nice…" I paused. "And cute… And take." My smile faded away.

"What's his name?" father pressed before taking a bite.

"Uh… I don't know."

"The rule isn't going to change. No boys until you're eighteen." He left out of the room and went to his study. I slumped down and put my head in my hands. Why was life so unfair to me?

*Eponine P.O.V.*

"Eponine! Get your ass down here!" my father yelled. I ran down the stairs to the living room. My father was sitting on the couch lazily. "Get me a beer 'Ponine."

"Don't you think you've had enough? You're drunk. You're already drank a full case of it" I pointed out. I hate when he does this. I mean, he gets into one of his moods and starts to abuse us. I can take it, but, I just can't stand seeing it happen to Gavroche, my little brother.

"Get. Me. Another. One." He spat out. "What does a man have to do to get someone to listen around here?" my dad laughed and started to cough up a fit.

"You're no man. You are a child" he got up and walked towards me. He slapped me across the face.

"Watch your mouth, kid." I looked him square in the face. "Get me another beer."

Deciding not to get myself into any more trouble, I went to get him another one. As I got a beer out of the fridge, my phone vibrated. It was a text from Marius. Putting it back my pocket, I proceeded to the living room.

"Here." I held it out to him. Dad took it and slumped back into the couch. I ran upstairs before he could ask me to do anything else. When I got to my room I took out my phone to check out the text.

_Marius: Hey sorry 'bout earlier. Do u wanna hang __ Got out of prac early_

Even if I'm mad at Marius he always finds a way to make me love him again. I could never stay mad with him.

_Me: Sure _

_Marius: Cool, b there soon_

*Honk! Honk!*

I looked out the window to see Marius' car. Smiling, I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. I looked over to my dad, who was passed out, as I walked out of the house.

"Hey" I said as I got into his car, "you look really happy. What happened?"

"Oh, I met a girl." His cheeks flushed.

"Calm your tits, Romeo." We both laughed as he pulled away from my house. "What's her name?" I asked distraughtly.

"I don't know, 'Ponine, but, she was beautiful. Like an angel. Will you help me find her?" Marius begged.

"How am I supposed to help you here? I don't know who it is we are even talking about."

"That girl… The one _you _pushed me into." Oh great, now I'm to blame for him liking a new girl.

"Okay… But I want something in return." I smiled worryingly.

"What? I'll pay you!" he started to get out his wallet.

"No, I don't want your money. I'll think of something. Just you wait." *bahaha My Fair Lady* I smiled at him creepily.

"Stop that Eponine." Marius looked at me warningly with a glance before smiling. "So… What do you want to do today?"

"Mr. Pontmercy… I thought you had a plan here. I mean _you _did invite me to 'hang.'" I laughed more to myself than him.

"I told you to stop calling me that, 'Ponine," he thought to himself. "How 'bout we go to the pond?" a smile crept upon my face. The pond was our 'spot', it has been since well, one else knew about it.

"Of course I would!" I chipped. Marius threw me a smile and drove on. When we finally got there, he got out and went to the back of his car; I got out following close behind him.

"What are you doing?" I asked giggling.

"I'm getting a blanket, Eponine. We don't need to sit on the dirty ground." Marius responded while grabbing one and shutting the trunk. "C'mon, let's sit down." He laid the blanker on the ground and sat on it. Marius gestured to the spot beside him and I sat down.

I looked over to Marius and half-smiled. He laid down and put his hand under his head. Looking at him I laid my head on his chest. Marius put his arm around my waist.

"Are you okay Eponine?" he asked. I shook my head against him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know how much more I can take of it. I'm tired of my father." I started to cry.

"'Ponine…" he whispered looking at my face. Marius cupped it with his hand. "He hurt you again." Marius said as more of a statement than a question. I turned away from him. "I won't let him do it again."

"You can't always protect me Marius. You won't always be there." I looked at him. "What was she like?"

"Beautiful. Like an angel." A little piece of me died inside. "I just wish I knew who she was."

"You'll find her, Marius." I smiled at him. "I promise."

"You're a great friend, Eponine." Yeah, friend, that's all I've ever been.

***Thanks for reading and sorry it took so long to update. Please review, I always look for criticism***


End file.
